


Dough, Not Nuts

by merryghoul



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Donuts, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot and Steven in the Big Donut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dough, Not Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



"What are these things?" Peridot said, her face pressed against one of the donut display cases in the Big Donut.

"Those are donuts."

"Donuts? These things neither look like dough or nuts."

"They're made out of dough, Peridot. But they're not nuts. Donuts are soft and full of fried goodness."

"I can see that. Nuts aren't round and shiny. They're silver and hexagonal, unlike these blobs with holes."

"You're not meant to put donuts on a machine. You're supposed to eat them."

Peridot hummed. "I'm skeptical about these donuts not being hard, but I'll try one, to confirm my suspicions."


End file.
